Wavelength-division multiplexing is expected to be increasingly utilized in undersea and transcontinental terrestrial optical transmission systems due, in part, to the large bandwidth capacity such multiplexing provides. One way of increasing the total transmission capacity of such systems is to more efficiently use the available spectral bandwidth such as by decreasing the spacing between adjacent ones of the multiplexed channels. Unfortunately, wavelength division multiplexed transmission systems are susceptible to performance limitations due to polarization dependent effects such as cross-talk between the multiplexed channels. Cross-talk, which is primarily caused by the non-linear index of refraction of optical transmission fibers, increases as the channel spacing decreases. Four-wave mixing is one significant deleterious effect that produces cross-talk. Accordingly, reducing four-wave mixing while simultaneously increasing spectral efficiency would be desirable in wavelength division multiplexed optical transmission systems.